


Summer Rose - Arrested!

by Person_Who_Exists



Series: RWBY: Huntresses Arrested [16]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Ball Gag, Bondage, Collars, Creampie, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gang Rape, Groping, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Heroine Framed, Kissing, Leg Irons, MILFs, Multi, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Police, Police Brutality, Prison, Prison Sex, Rape, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Spanking, Trials, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person_Who_Exists/pseuds/Person_Who_Exists
Summary: Watts is given an assignment to prove his worth when he first joins Salem: neutralize Ozpin's silver-eyed warrior without killing her.Soon after, Summer Rose finds herself framed for murder and slapped in handcuffs, never to be seen again.
Relationships: Summer Rose/Original Character(s)
Series: RWBY: Huntresses Arrested [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839919
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	Summer Rose - Arrested!

Dr. Arthur Watts hadn’t known what he was going to do once he’d decided to leave General Ironwood’s service after he’d chosen that fat oaf Pietro’s project over his own, but not even his genius mind could have predicted he’d end up in the employ of the Queen of the Grimm. Nonetheless, after he’d faked his death during the Paladin Incident, that was where he’d found himself, and his new mistress had not hesitated to give him an assignment to prove himself: Neutralize the silver-eyed huntress Summer Rose, _without_ killing her.

He had no idea why his new demonic employer wanted to keep Headmaster Ozpin’s ace alive, something about her eyes possessing unique properties which could be useful in the future, but when he was given a task, he completed it to the letter. Especially when he had all the tools he would need to accomplish it. As well as a perfect opportunity.

Mrs. Rose had taken a trip to Mistral without telling any of her family or friends, merely informing them that she was going on a special mission to parts unknown. She’d arranged a meeting with wanted rogue huntress ex-teammate Raven Branwen at a small café hidden in the kingdom’s slums. She was asking her to come back to Vale and work with Ozpin again and rejoin their family again or something. Watts didn’t really care about the childish discussion, and though Ozpin was one of the few people on Remnant with the connections to have Branwen pardoned, it was clear even to him that the bandit had no interest in returning to the ancient wizard’s fold. She left via a portal of her semblance and Summer Rose dejectedly returned to her shady motel, unaware of the danger that was closing in around her.

Watts had disguised himself as the women’s waiter at the café, stealthily making off with the white-cloaked huntress’s drinking glass and the fingerprints left on its surface. After that, it was a simple matter to have a group of Mistral’s _many_ dirty policemen alert one of their few upstanding fellows to Raven Branwen being spotted in the city speaking with a woman matching Summer’s description, have him report the sighting, and then lure him to a back alley by the café to be stabbed.

The good doctor then transplanted Summer’s fingerprints from the cup to the murder weapon (he had made sure those imbecilic police officers had worn gloves whenever they’d handled the knife) and waited until the mother of two had entered her motel room’s bathroom to shower. Once she had and the running water was roaring loudly, he remotely piloted a drone of his own design through the window to plant the bloody knife under her bed.

Once his machine had returned and the policemen on his payroll had received the pictures he’d discreetly taken of Summer and Raven together, he smiled and gave them the signal to move in.

All too easy. Salem would be pleased.

* * *

Summer Rose, ace huntress, former leader of Team STRQ, wife to Taiyang Xiao-Long, and mother of Yang Xiao-Long and Ruby Rose, sighed as she finished drying her red-tipped black hair with the complementary motel towels. She leaned over her sink and looked into the bathroom mirror, finding her own silver eyes staring back at her, just as clueless.

“What are you doing, Summer?” she queried to herself. “It’d be so much easier if Raven stayed gone. Even Qrow’s given up on her. Why do you insist on trying to give her another chance despite everything she’s done?”

The answer, that Raven was her friend, slipped too easily to her tongue, enough that she had to bite her lower lip to keep it from speaking it aloud. As much as her heart kept insisting that it was sufficient, her head had started to doubt. Her old teammate hadn’t just abandoned them all, including her own daughter, but she’d rejoined the murder bandit tribe that she’d once fled from and was _leading them_ , slaughtering just as many innocents as ever. Ozpin might be able to get her a pardon if she came back, but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t have done those things.

But it would mean she wouldn’t have to pay the price for them, legally speaking. Maybe that was why Summer had secretly arranged this meeting with her old friend, lying to Qrow, Ozpin, and even her beloved Tai that she was on a mysterious mission to parts unknown. No matter what Raven had done, her old leader couldn’t bear the thought of her teammate getting a slave collar wrapped around her throat and being thrown in prison as a rogue huntress.

Ugh. Maybe she could try again another day. Right now, she needed to get back to Patch and see her family again, especially Tai. After sharing an entire meal with Raven, mama needed some sugar.

She strode out of the bathroom and adorned herself in her long-sleeved black dress, pale leggings, and combat boots. With her bags packed and ready to go, she reached for her white cloak when a knock suddenly sounded from her door. The huntress raised an eyebrow, but she left her hood on the dresser and headed for the entrance.

She opened the door to the motel room, only growing more surprised when a quartet of uniformed Mistral policemen stood in the hall.

“Hello, officers,” Summer said. “Can I help you?”

“Summer Rose?”

“Yes.”

The lead officer flashed her a charming smile. “My name is Detective Grey of the MPD. One of our boys was found dead a little while ago and eyewitnesses said they saw the culprit flee into this motel. We’re working on searching room by room, but when the manager told us a huntress was staying here, we figured we’d ask for help.”

“Of course,” Summer nodded immediately. It was a huntress’ duty to help bring criminals to justice, especially one as reprehensible as a cop killer. Tai and the girls would understand if she delayed her return to help catch such a fugitive. “I’ll gladly help however I can.”

“Excellent. Thank you,” Detective Grey replied. “We have to search your room first for the paperwork, but after that, we can get hunting.”

“Perfect. Come in,” Summer invited, stepping aside to let the detective and his uniformed officers inside. She hadn’t been fond of protocol and doing things by the book at Beacon, but since becoming a huntress leader in the real world, she’d come to understand why things needed to be done by the book. Besides, she had nothing to hide. All there was to do was wait patiently at Detective Grey’s side while his men combed the motel room and then they would set out and bring this murderer to justice—

“Sir! I’ve got something!” One of the uniforms shouted, pulling something out from underneath Summer’s bed. Specifically, a combat knife dripping with blood. “We’ve got her!”

“What?” Summer gasped. “I’ve never seen that before!”

“And yet it was under _your_ bed,” Detective Grey pointed out, charming smile disappeared. “I’m afraid that earns a trip to the station, Mrs. Rose.”

Summer whirled around to the detective, frantic to explain her innocence, but that just left her vulnerable. Two of the uniformed officers came up behind her and swiftly latched a gravity dust cuff around her wrist. The huntress squawked at the sudden loss of her aura, her arms quickly grabbed by the policemen and wrestled behind her back. The young mother struggled fiercely, but soon found herself whirled around and slammed into the wall, her sizable breasts squeezed against the plaster.

“Summer Rose, you are under arrest for the murder of Officer Porthos Amarelo,” Detective Grey proclaimed, a sharp _click_ and a cold, metallic pressure on Summer’s wrists letting the huntress know she’d been handcuffed. “Through your crimes, you have forfeited all rights due a free woman. Henceforth, you shall be the property of the Mistral Police Department until a court of law passes your proper sentence. Do you understand your situation, criminal?”

“I’m not a criminal! I’m innocent!” Summer shouted. “Please, officer, you have to believe me! I’ve never seen that knife before in my li _—iiiiife_!”

The silver-eyed woman’s protests were cut off when one of the policemen manhandling her delivered a stinging _smack_ to her bubble butt, a flash of pain shooting through the huntress’s nerves as her ass cheeks jiggled beneath her black dress. As well as a flash of something far more pleasurable.

One of her favorite nighttime activities was to have Tai dominate her all over their bed, including having her husband spank her raw like a naughty schoolgirl. While having a police officer do it was far more humiliating, her body couldn’t hide that she still found the blows enjoyable, letting out throaty gasps with every brutal _slap_ against her plump, mature rear end. And her captors rained down a salvo upon her poor, vulnerable bum, her pussy soaking her panties more the longer she was pinned against the wall.

“This is not a negotiation, Mrs. Rose,” Detective Grey lectured her, the fourth uniformed officer stowing the bloody knife in an evidence bag. “You will be searched. You will be booked. And you will be detained in jail while we continue this investigation. Now, I ask again, do you understand your situation, _criminal_?”

“I…I…” Summer took in an uneven breath, the spanking ceased just as she realized the full gravity of her situation. “Yes, officer. I understand. I’ll come quietly.”

Someone was clearly framing her for murder but arguing and fighting the police would only get resisting arrest added to the charges against her, which she wouldn’t be cleared of when the frameup was revealed. Once she was taken into custody, she’d be permitted to make one scroll call. She couldn’t contact anyone in another kingdom without direct access to a CCT Tower, but she could call Leo. When she explained the situation to the Haven headmaster, he could contact Ozpin, get this matter sorted out, and get her free so she could catch the actual killer and get home to her family.

She hoped.

Detective Grey slipped a pair of latex gloves over his hands and knelt to begin patting her down. Summer flinched as his palms clapped over her combat boots and squeezed his way up her tan leggings, her thighs and calves, well-defined by her years of service as a huntress, trembling at the policeman’s firm touch. It was humiliating, having spent so long fighting for what was right, only to now be treated like a criminal.

Yet, by the time the officer’s hand was groping her pale buttocks, the unwanted heat of pleasure had returned to her innards. So much so that she nearly missed when the detective reached under her dress and dragged her wet black panties down to her thighs. But she definitely didn’t miss when the policeman finger brush across the rim of her glistening quim.

“No, wait!” Summer wailed. “Stop! What are y— _aaaahhh!_ ”

The officer’s finger plunged itself into her pussy and the silver-eyed woman moaned. His nail scrapped its way up and down her quickly soaking folds, drawing out streams of her juices with each motion. Summer tried to fight off the growing ecstasy, but after spending the last few days away from her husband and his gargantuan cock, her cunt was hungry for attention, and Detective Grey’s fingers were both thicker and far longer than her own, reaching deeper into her womanhood than any of her previous attempts to masturbate.

The policeman was not idle as she panted either. While his left hand continued to fingerfuck Summer all the way down to its knuckles, his right rose up the side of her black dress, patting over the bindings of her corset, running over her stomach, and pulling her off the wall to press his palm into the bound MILF’s tits. The huntress let out a startled gasp when her sensitive flesh was tenderized through her clothes, her pert nipples swatted into the rest of her tits.

The sudden added shock proved just enough to push the silver-eyed woman over the edge. Letting out a course, throaty moan, Summer’s pussy clenched tight around the detective’s finger, a tide of juices flooding over his flesh as her orgasm wracked through her. The bound huntress’s arms went rigid, her handcuffs jingling as they kept her restrained.

Detective Grey smirked and pulled out his finger, his uniformed officers tightening their grip on Summer and the young mother’s muscles collapsed out from under her. He reached around and wiped her own cum over the window provided in her dress’s keyhole.

“Take this criminal slut to the station,” he commanded. “We can’t take any chances with booking a huntress.”

The uniformed officers nodded and wrenched Summer off the wall. The arrested huntress was hauled through the halls of the motel, weathering the curious and disdainful stares of the guests and staff who peeked out to see what all the commotion was about. The silver-eyed woman glanced downward, trying to hide the red flush covering her face and keep her chin in front of the smear of cum on her chest.

Once she had exited the motel, the policemen shoved her in the backseat of one of their cruisers, strapping a pair of leg irons around her combat boots to keep her from running. After that, the slammed the door, hopped up front, and drove her off to jail.

The trip to the station was unexpectedly short, the precinct as rundown as one would expect from an office in the Mistral slums. Summer was wrenched out of the car and escorted inside, the desk sergeant barely sparing the restrained woman a glance before directing Detective Grey’s men to take her to the processing area.

Summer found herself taken to a wide room with grey cinderblock walls in contrast to Mistral’s usual paper architecture. Within its confines were two metal tables cluttered with restraints and other police supplies, and a tripod-mounted scroll facing a striped white section of the wall.

One of the uniformed officers stepped back a fair few feet and raised his pistol at Summer, a nonverbal command for the arrested woman not to try anything. The other policeman came around her back and unlocked her handcuffs, allowing her to rub her chaffed wrists. The leg irons around her ankles kept her aura suppressed and prevented her from making a run for it, but the small comfort was appreciated.

“Thank you,” she said.

“We’re not doing it to be nice, you huntress whore,” the officer who’d released her sneered. He reached around and snatched a specific piece of paper and ink pad from the supplies, setting them on the table in front of Summer. “Come on. Detective Grey said to book you, so we’re booking you.”

Summer pouted at the man’s rudeness but didn’t protest when he grabbed hold of her lithe wrists and pressed each of her individual fingertips into the ink pad. After that, he squished each of her nimble fingers down into the designated areas of the paper and recorded the young mother’s fingerprints for her new criminal record.

From there the huntress was escorted to the white striped wall and ordered to face the tripod-mounted scroll, the device that would take her mugshots. One of the uniformed officers positioned himself behind the camera while the other handed the accused woman a plaque to hold up, a plaque that read, _Inmate 39464 – Rose, Summer_.

The scroll flashed, Summer was commanded to show it her side, and it flashed again, completing the pictures that would be disseminated through the kingdoms if she was convicted and put up for auction.

The huntress took a deep breath. She couldn’t think like that. No frame job was perfect, and once Ozpin and Tai found out, they’d move all of Remnant to clear her name. This was going to have a happy ending.

Such optimistic thoughts were amplified when Detective Grey entered the processing area and handed her one of the department’s official scroll. In a flash, Summer had called up Lionheart and explained the situation to him. Her thoughtful old friend was aghast at her predicament and promised to get to the CCT Tower immediately and call Vale to get Ozpin’s help. The silver-eyed woman thanked him and returned the scroll to the policeman.

Even as she was slapped in handcuffs once more and escorted to her jail cell, Summer managed a smile. Her friends and family wouldn’t let her down. They’d keep her from being enslaved and then they’d catch the real cop killer and bring them to justice, just like a huntress did. She’d be back in Vale with her husband and her girls before the week was out.

* * *

Watts chuckled as Lionheart ended the scroll call, taking no small bit of amusement from the headmaster’s fallen head, heavy with shame. Really, if he was so concerned with meager morality, he shouldn’t have cowardly given himself to Salem.

Well, for whatever reason, he was a tool at the good doctor’s disposal and a useful one at that. Ozpin and his Vale cohorts would not be hearing a peep about Mrs. Rose’s arrest from the faunus headmaster. And Watts himself could keep the information from leaking out from other sources.

Mistral was so riddled with crime and corruption that the kingdom’s media outlets didn’t really care about anyone being arrested unless it was a particularly juicy story or a dramatic fall from grace. Sadly, a huntress from Vale being charged with murder would easily fit those criteria, so Watts had to be very careful to make sure no one found out about it. The policemen involved were all on his payroll and the motel owner had already been compensated to keep quiet, but there was still the matter of the judge, jury, and the public defender that would be assigned to Mrs. Rose.

The judge was simple enough, there wasn’t a one in Mistral that wasn’t corrupt up to their eyeballs, so a simple if hefty, bribe would buy their obedience. The jury would be approached with a similar offer, and threats would be applied to the families of those that tried to show backbone. And of course, all of them would suffer quite unfortunate accidents several weeks or months after the trial. Leaving a paper trail was just sloppy.

And the public defender wouldn’t be an issue as Lionheart would generously be supplying Summer with a first-rate lawyer on his own payroll. Watts’ forgery of his credentials was almost complete, only needing the name that he’d be using for his new identity. He was thinking ‘Lance Sparks’.

But none of that would solve the biggest issue at hand. Summer Rose was a huntress. If she was found guilty, she would have to be sentenced to life in slavery, which would put her on the open market, with auction notices sent out to all the kingdoms. And Salem informed him that Ozpin constantly watched those documents for potential huntsmen and huntress breeders. If he saw his ace silver-eyed warrior up for sale, he’d immediately pull every string he could to have her pardoned, or failing that just buy her outright and have used to breed an army of her kind to battle the Queen. Simply put, that was inexcusable. His new employer would never trust him if he allowed such a screwup on his first mission.

Luckily, when one controlled the entire board, they had only to be creative in how they changed the rules.

The judge would sentence Mrs. Rose once she was convicted, citing the brilliantly convincing arguments of her lawyer to commute her penance to life in prison. It’d technically be illegal, but no one else would know. As far as anyone else would know, the huntress Summer Rose would be found killed in action on the other side of Remnant, while another convicted criminal would be locked away in Mistral Maximum Detention Center for the rest of her life. Watts had a good relationship with the warden there.

He was sure Mrs. Rose would too, whether she liked it or not.

* * *

“Summer Rose! On the charges of murder in the first degree and aiding and abetting a known fugitive, the people of Mistral have found you _guilty_ on all charges!”

Summer’s heart sank into her stomach, her head spinning as she tried to fathom how everything had gone so wrong.

The silver-eyed young woman had not had a pleasant time in jail. The day after her arrest, Detective Grey and his men had stripped her out of her dress, tugged her panties from her legs, and torn her black lace bra from her breasts, stuffing her in a skintight orange prison jumpsuit. When she’d wailed and protested against the rough treatment, they’d silenced her by jamming a shiny red ballgag between her lips. After that, it became a ritual of sorts for the police officers to come into her cell and give the criminal slut a good spanking. Summer obviously couldn’t see the marks, but she knew that her ass cheeks had turned red under her prison uniform.

Each day, she wondered where her allies were. Leo said he’d informed Ozpin of her plight, and her old headmaster was sure to tell Tai and Qrow. So why hadn’t they done anything? Why had she been marched into a closed court and castrated for crimes she hadn’t committed?

The only bright spot in the nightmare of an experience was the first-rate defense attorney Leo had gotten for her, Dr. Lance Sparks. The well-dressed man had a mustache that rivaled even Peter Port’s and he had reassured her that he would do everything he could to prove her innocence. Watching him argue on the courtroom floor was a thing of beauty.

However, even Dr. Sparks could only do so much in the face of the ‘evidence’ brought against her. Somehow, both Summer’s fingerprints and Officer Amarelo’s DNA had been found on the bloody knife from her motel room, a damning situation when both she and Detective Grey testified that she’d claimed to have never seen the murder weapon before. Things became even worse when it was revealed that the last thing the policeman reported was a sighting of Raven Branwen speaking with a silver-eyed woman in a white cloak, and that he was going to investigate. With Summer’s signature hood already confiscated as evidence and her being on the same team as Raven at Beacon within the public database, it didn’t take long for the jury to level wrathful glares at her, convinced that the huntress was her old friend’s accomplice as a bandit.

It was only a matter of time before the judge banged his gavel to end the trial and deliver the verdict, convicting Summer as a murderer.

“Normally, your status as a rogue huntress would require that you be sentenced to a lifetime of slavery,” the black-robed man declared. “However, Dr. Sparks has implored the court that a mother of two should not be so completely stripped from her children, for the young ones’ sake. Therefore, Convict Summer Rose is hereby sentenced to life in prison, with no chance for parole but full visitation rights. She will still be required to be restrained with a gravity dust collar to ensure the safety of her guards. Take her away!”

The gavel sounded, sealing her fate. Dr. Sparks closed his briefcase and rose to his feet, shooting Summer a regret-filled look. “I’m sorry, my dear. It was the best I could do.”

Summer wished she wasn’t gagged so that she could reassure the lawyer that she didn’t blame him. He hadn’t put her in this horrid situation, and he’d done the best he could to get her out of it. Even then, he’d managed the impossible and kept her from being made a slave, which would make her lose all legal status as a mother or a wife. She may have been a convicted criminal, but Tai could pay her conjugal visits and bring the girls when it was safe to travel to another kingdom.

Maybe that was why he hadn’t rushed to her side now? Travel between the kingdoms was dangerous at the best of times. An upswing of Grimm might have caused the councils to level travel restrictions, or maybe his airship had gotten brought down by a swarm of Nevermore. It was the only reason she could think of for why her loving husband had seemingly abandoned her now.

The bailiffs came up behind her and yanked the convicted woman to her feet by her handcuffed wrists. Summer found herself bent over the defendant’s desk, her face and breasts squished into the polished wood. The guard reached up and clasped a black leather slave collar around her throat, sealing her powers forever.

The realization truly struck Summer at that moment, tears rushing down her eyes. She was going to prison. She’d spent her entire life training to become a huntress and help people, and now she was going to spend the rest of it behind bars for a crime she didn’t commit.

The silver-eyed woman was wrenched to her feet, whirled around, and marched out of the courtroom. The bailiffs escorted her to the convict distribution center and handed her off to the police, where a familiar group of officers was waiting with a prison transport airship.

“Let’s go, Mrs. Rose,” Detective Grey said, taking ahold of her arm and escorting her into the ship. “You have an engagement for the next hundred years of your life.”

The doors closed and the airship took off. Summer made to sit on one of the benches for the duration of the trip, but instead found Detective Grey pulling her towards him. The man who had arrested her unzipped the latches built into her prison uniform over her privates and her bust, exposing her pale skin to the brisk air of the transport. The ex-huntress shivered as her naked bum was made to plant itself in the policeman’s lap.

Given that it felt like a spear was poking her in the butt cheek, she guessed he was very happy to see her.

“Knew you were guilty the moment I walked into your room, slut,” Detective Grey whispered, his hot breath tingling over Summer pale neck. “Married or not, a minx like you could never be satisfied with only one man.”

What?! That was ridiculous! She was loyal to Tai! She was—oh gods, not ag-- _aaaain_!

The detective reached up and fondled Summer’s bouncing breasts with both hands, squeezing and mauling her tits to his heart’s content. His fingers wrapped themselves around her pert, pink nipples and twisted them over themselves, an unwanted flare of pleasure shooting through the silver-eyed convict.

She spent the entire flight like that, the other guards coming over to take their turns groping and fondling her while she practically gave Detective Grey a reverse cowgirl lap dance. To her shame, her treatment caused her to come three times over the course of the journey, triggering cavalcades of her captors demeaning her as a ‘criminal slut’, as usual. Strangely, though Summer feared it could happen at any time, none of them ever outright raped her.

Yet, she had a feeling that such mercy would not last forever.

Eventually, they landed at their destination, Mistral Maximum Detention Center, the highest security prison in Mistral that wasn’t exclusively used for huntsmen and huntresses. Summer was unloaded from the transport and hauled into to be processed. She was stripped naked and injected with tracker microchips, usually not given to imprisoned convicts but like her collar, they must have been making an exception for her huntress status.

Being hosed down with a jet of freezing cold water for ‘cleaning purposes’? She was pretty sure that was standard treatment.

Now soaking wet both inside and out, Summer was dragged down to the high-security wing of the prison and marched inside her new barred cell by Detective Grey and his men.

They kept her detained there until a new man arrived, older than the ex-huntress with salt and pepper hair. He nodded at the policemen and they reached up and removed the bright red, drool covered, ballgag from Summer’s lips.

“Convict 39464, Summer Rose,” the man said. “I am your warden. I wanted to make a few things clear about your stay here.”

“Of course, warden,” the silver-eyed woman nodded. “I understand my situation.”

“I sincerely hope you do, 39464,” he replied. “Your _unique_ incarceration comes with quite a few strings.”

He went on to explain the rules of her imprisonment. How she had to address guards, the meal and shower schedule, what offenses would get her sent to the punishment chamber. And finally, the ‘Warden’s Women’.

“I’m sorry, sir,” Summer said. “But could you repeat that last part?”

“The Warden’s Women,” the older man smirked. “It’s a group that performs certain tasks at my discretion in return for additional privileges. As part of your sentence, your participation is mandatory.”

Summer glared at the warden. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what these ‘tasks’ would lean towards.

“Sir, I’m a married woman.”

“You’re a convicted criminal, Mrs. Rose,” the warden replied. “And if you’re ever on anything less than your best behavior, I am well within my rights to cancel your visitation rights and deem you too dangerous for traditional incarceration. I’m sure you know what would need to be done then.”

The ex-huntress gulped, the threat to take her from her family and sell her into slavery palpable in the air. The man controlled every aspect of her life now, he could do it with a word. She couldn’t afford to make him angry. She could only hope Tai could forgive her for what she’d have to do.

She steeled herself and nodded.

“Excellent! My customers always love when we can offer them Vale bombshells, and a MILF of your quality will sell like hotcakes,” the warden clapped. “Mr. Grey, you may take your payment now.”

Summer’s eyes widened. “Payment?!”

“Yup,” Detective Grey muttered, nibbling on her earlobe. “Time to pay for your crimes, Mrs. Rose.”

He twisted his foot through Summer’s legs and whirled her down to the ground, her wet, pale flesh smacking against the rough stone floor of the cell. The guards all dove down and grabbed all over her body, pressing her to the ground. The young mother struggled against her jailers’ grip but froze when the warden tutted disapprovingly from outside her cell.

“A Warden’s Woman always does as she’s told, 39464,” he lectured. “I understand this might be asking a lot from a criminal slut, but you really must control yourself. You must do everything you can to enhance the customer’s experience.”

Summer grimaced at the warden’s tone, as if she was a disobedient schoolgirl who’d gotten caught cheating on a test, but she didn’t have much choice but to obey. She stopped thrashing and let the police officers pin her to the floor, Detective Grey grabbing hold of her handcuffed wrists and pressing his bulbous tip against the ex-huntress’s glistening quim.

With a single brutal thrust, he slammed his thick cock into Summer’s drenched pussy.

“ _Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!_ ” the silver-eyed woman howled, the rigid rod pilfering straight through her cervix and bashing its way across her folds, summoning up a rapturous tide of her juices with each plunge. The police officer gripped her handcuffs like the reins of an unruly mare, rearing the married woman back into his cock as he fucked her doggystyle. Her pelvis rammed against her mature rump again and again, a piledriver that only got faster and faster as she was railed.

Summer wanted to reject what was happening to her, to be horrified that she had been framed and convicted for murder and was now being blackmailed into being her warden’s prostitute. But even as terrible as it was that the policeman who arrested her was now raping her cunt… she couldn’t deny that Detective Grey knew what he was doing as a lover. His dick was a bit smaller than Tai, but he was skilled enough in its use to still bombard her with pleasure, striking nearly every G-spot in her womb.

“This is what you were really after, wasn’t it, you convicted whore!” the detective taunted. “You play the dutiful little wife, but you’re just naughty criminal slut thirsty to be punished! Aren’t you, Mrs. Rose?”

“Yes! Oh, yes, officer!” Summer screamed, noting the warden’s pleased nod. If she was a whore now, she had to keep the customer happy. “I’m just a dirty criminal slut! In the motel room, I wanted you to bend me over the bed and wreck me right there! Plow my murderess’ pussy like I deserve!”

Detective Grey cackled. He reached one of his hands forward and threaded his fingers through the silver-eyed convict’s dark hair, pulling back on her scalp and tilting her flushed face back to him. He lowered his mouth and captured the criminal MILF’s lips with his own, his tongue battering through her defenses and wrestling hers to the floor of her mouth in his ultimate show of dominance.

Summer wanted to scream, to protest this man who was not her husband making her feel so incredible. But her mind wasn’t completely working by that point, the sheer ecstasy of being railed like a horny bitch overwhelming her senses. It didn’t even matter to her frazzled mind that she was innocent, that the relentless punishment being dealt to her denoted her as guilty, revoked her huntress license, and condemned her as a murderess for the rest of her life. As long as more euphoria kept pouring over her nerves, she’d say whatever they wanted and beg Tai for forgiveness when he visited.

Oh! Doing this with Tai! She’d gladly be his naughty little criminal.

But for now, she had to deal with her current lover and all the pleasure he was unleashing on her. Detective West broke off their kiss, leaving Summer’s tongue flopping out of her soft pink lips, lathering saliva down her chin.

Her jailer’s hand lowered itself from her hair back to her handcuffs, his speed starting to plateau into a constant rapid-fire rate.

“I’m gonna make you a mother again, criminal slut!” the detective roared. “So shout it out loud, what are you?!”

“Guilty!” Summer screamed. “Guilty! Guilty! _Guilty_! I’m Inmate 39464 and I’m guilty, officer! A guilty little murderess that needs to pay for her crimes! Punish me, sir! Knock me up!”

Detective Grey grinned and rammed himself into the convicted woman’s pussy one last time, his cock hilting itself all the way up to his balls. He pressed her down into the floor of the cell, a flood of thick, molten semen surging out of his dick and painting her parched womb white.

Summer’s eyes rolled back in her head and she moaned like the criminal slut she was. Her orgasm rocked through her body, her cunt clenching tight around Detective Grey’s pecker and squeezing every ounce of warm, sticky seed from his balls. After a full thirty seconds, the ex-huntress collapsed to the floor, panting hard, her jailer pulling out from her innards just as her creampie started leaking out, a line of pale cum dribbling down her thigh.

“Ah, that was the best fuck I’ve ever had,” the detective sighed. “You caught yourself a real winner here, warden.”

“Thank you, old friend,” the warden replied, walking away. “You and your men still have an hour to go before you’re paid in full. I’ll leave you to it.”

“Thank you, sir. Come on, boys! This convicted whore still needs to pay her debt to society!”

Summer was vaguely aware of a cheer going up among her customers, but her mind was still trying to put itself back together after getting jackhammered apart. All she really registered was getting lifted into the air and having a cock shoved in each end, one plunging past her puckered asshole while the other plowed into her mouth and demanded long, sloppy licks from her dutiful tongue.

This was her life now. Ozpin and her friends had utterly failed to come through, and now she would spend the rest of her days as a Warden’s Woman. But at least, she wasn’t a slave. She still had her family. It was only a matter of time before Tai and the girls came to see her.

Only a matter of time…

* * *

“So her family will _never_ come and visit her?”

Watts nodded to the warden, both men viewing the goings-on in Summer’s cell through one of the hidden cameras implanted in every inmate’s room, observing as the former huntress was spit-roasted on the policemen’s cocks. He would have to make sure his associate understood that he wasn’t to create or sell any pornographic videos on this special convict.

“Her family, friends, and every person who has ever known she existed who is not in my circle believes that she died during a secret mission on the other side of the world. My agents in Vale inform me the funeral was just held yesterday,” Watts explained. “I hope I don’t need to remind you that it is imperative that _no one_ finds out who she is and that she is alive. Word that she is here _cannot_ spread. If it does, I will be quite displeased with you.”

The warden gulped. “Ri—right. No need to worry, Arthur. I’ll make sure only to rent her out to discerning customers. This isn’t the first time this prison has played host to a woman that wasn’t strictly supposed to be here.”

Watts rolled his eyes. “It’s Mistral. I’d be surprised if it was.”

With that, the good doctor turned and left, his mission for his new employer complete with flying colors. Summer Rose was off the board and, as far as the rest of the world knew, dead and buried, while not actually being dead. Just condemned to service Mistral’s most corrupt as a convicted whore while waiting for a family that didn’t even know she was still alive.

Watts didn’t know Salem’s exact tastes yet, but he’d call that a job well done.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a request from Garyt237. Hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> Dirty_Old_Qrow recently did a chapter based off this style in his story 'Remnant After Dark'! So if you want to see Robyn Hill get arrested and fucked, check that out! It is great work!
> 
> If you'd like to see any RWBY girl arrested and fucked, let me know. I plan to cycle through the cast eventually, but if you want to see certain girls taken certain ways, I'll move them up the list. Though, fair warning, as of this story's publication, I currently have fifteen requests in line to complete first. But if you have anyone in mind, it never hurts to get your pick's spot in the queue reserved!
> 
> The current list is:  
> \- Sequel to Coco & Velvet with Arslan, and Reese  
> \- Carmine  
> \- Blake (this may be made as a second chapter in my Kali story, still making a final decision on that)  
> \- Harriet and Elm  
> \- Fiona  
> \- Blake and Jaune roleplay  
> \- Willow  
> \- Weiss  
> \- A Saphron and Terra Alternate ending (I will not be taking any for my other stories! This is a special case.)  
> \- Lisa Lavender  
> \- May Zedong  
> \- Athena Nikos (Pyrrha's Mom)  
> \- Penny  
> \- Robyn  
> \- Team RWBY as a whole (The Event!)


End file.
